God for a day
by Justme210
Summary: It's cool to be the strongest being alive but how would it be to have the power to control everything and everyone with just the power of your own word for a day ? What will do Ichigo with this new power ?


**God for a day**

Summary : It's cool to be the strongest being alive but how would it be to have the power to control everything and everyone with just the power of your own word for a day ? What will do Ichigo with this new power ?

It all began like an ordinary day. Isshin woke up Ichigo with his karate moves, after what they started to fight with each other, Yuzu succeeded to make them to calm down, Ichigo skipped his breakfast because he was already late so he started to run, but… he hit by mistake a big man who was carrying a tray full with bottles, one of them wetting his shirt.

The orange haired boy swore short annoyed by his bad routine + now he needed to help this man who didn't seem at all happy with the accident. Can his day be any better ?

Seeing that the man didn't say a thing and he was just looking nervous at him, Ichigo decided to be the first in order to break this strange silence.

"Look. I know that you're pissed, but I'm in a real hurry so why wouldn't I pay for your shit and after that all would be back to normal. So how much it is ?" The boy opened his wallet prepared to pay for his error, but as response he received a big fist in his face making him to fly a couple of meters away. "Ok… I was really trying to be nice right here, but it seems that you're a real nuisance. You'd better go away till I will not beat the shit out of you !" Surprising the warning did function on the stranger and he picked up his remaining bottles and run away.

Ichigo didn't know what to believe about this strange think, but it's not like he had time to think about it, he needed to be at school in the next 5 minutes. The traffic wasn't by his side so he arrived with 10 minutes late. Orihime was already in front of the class showing the project at what they worked together. (The truth was that Orihime did alone all the job because he was caught in some training sessions so he wished at least to stay by her side in this moment and crap he couldn't) The amber haired girl smiled happy seeing him, but the teacher was angry with him. Well this was understandable…

"Kurosaki, where the hell were you ?" Ichigo cleared soundly his neck trying to not make a scene in front of all in order to not ruin Orihime's project.

"I'm sorry. I was caught with something." He said with half of his mouth. He didn't like to justify himself especially in front of a woman as old as the history itself. The woman's angry face disappeared in a matter of seconds being replaced with a soft smile shocking all the students.

"Ok. It happens. Let your things down and help Orihime with the presentation of your project." The calmness in her voice was truly scary, but he wasn't feeling to be the person what is going to inform her that.

The rest of the hour was even weirder. The teacher seemed really interested in their project about variety of red been pasta around the world. She even gave them an A+, probably the biggest grade received by Ichigo in the last 2 years.

When the bell finally announced the end of this horrible hour Ichigo felt like all the world weight lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't handle even a moment more in the old teacher's presence. Orihime giggled seeing Ichigo's facial expression and the orange haired boy scratched the back of his neck not knowing what to say.

But as all happy moments, they aren't last really longer, Keigo started to cry as a baby pulling strong Ichigo's chemise complaining about the orange haired one charm.

"Ichigo you need to tell me how did you succeed to conquer that old hag ? I mean she didn't laugh at least one at my banana joke and EVERYONE DOES! So tell me what your big secret is ?"

After the dark haired boy finished his speech Ichigo punched him freeing himself of his idiocy. Orihime covered her face with both of her palms probably not wanting to see what was happening right before her eyes. Ichigo was even more pissed seeing that he had frightened her. It seems that Keigo had just won a magic ticked for the land of the dead without possibility of returning any time soon.

"Shut the fuck up, you dumb ! It's not my fault that she's completely crazy. I swear that today it's the strangest day, I couldn't believe that I will see something even stranger that the shrine made by Rukia for Chappy. "

Everyone gazes moved on Rukia what was now redder than a tomato. Without to think twice the petite woman took her biology book and throw it in the former shinnigami's direction.

"Ichigo, you moron ! I told you to not tell anyone about it. Now I should replace everyone memories. Thanks a lot ! " The brunette argued being 100% mad.

"Shut up midget ! If you don't want someone to know about it you should stop being obsessed with it. I mean who the hell do you think it's going to be ok after seeing what you're hiding in your wardrobe ? I bet you didn't tell even Renji, about that isn't it ?" Ichigo grinned saying the last words and the woman simply nodded contrary her desires. Ichigo froze for a couple of seconds till he felt Orihime's body pressing his.

Tatsuski was the first one what said something understanding the orange haired teenager's feelings.

" I don't know what you did, but this is one of the strangest things what I saw in my entire life. Is this one of the shinnigami's abilities ?" The brunette girl asked the woman.

Rukia tried to say something but no word was coming from her mouth so she just shook her head.

"Oh… So this is real problem…" the dark haired girl concludes and the silence embraces the atmosphere. Keigo opened his mouth trying to say something but he just couldn't. He was just moving like a drunken chimpanzee making Ichigo to scream at him to stay the fuck down. His command was fulfilled in just a matter of seconds making everyone to have no doubt about what was happening with the air headed boy.

"Kurosaki… Today it can be the day when you really can be useful." The quincy said lifting his eyeglasses and smiling devilish. Tatsuki understood his idea and smirked, after what she lifted her schoolbag and grabbed Ichigo's collar saying to Orihime, Rukia, Ishida and Sado :

"Let's go guys. Let's use Ichigo's power as long as it last !"

"Hey, do not act like I'm your slave. I'm not going to do any …" Tatsuki intensified her power around his neck lifting his ear close to her lips and whispering to him that today it would be the perfect time to spend as much time with Orihime as he desires without her breaking any of his bones.

Ichigo was thought twice before he answered. It was clear as the light of the day that Tatsuki is going to use him but… It could be a good opportunity to repay Orihime for all she did to him, she deserved to be treated like a princess so… He accepted.

It didn't happen as he was thought. Ishida, Tatsuki, Rukia even Sado made him to obtain for free different kind of things. He felt so tired just listening to them, fortunately Orihime was always by his side to cheer him up. The day was almost gone and the boy couldn't buy her anything because she didn't wanting something… He was feeling like a loser. In the end he asked her for the last time:

"Are you sure that you're not wanting something ?"

"Mmm…" the orange haired girl finally was thinking about his question… She really wanted something but… She was too ashamed to ask for it. "It would be a little thing… but… No. You did already enough. It was really funny to stay with you so you have nothing to worry about so…" The girl swallowed her words seeing the seriousness of the boy's face plus that he was so close to her. She could feel his hot breath on her cold skin, her pulse has quadrupled in just a few moments. She bit her bottom lip hearing his next words.

"Tell me…" It was something magic hid in his voice, it sounded like he implored her. Her mouth opened in an instant not knowing if it's because of his secret power of because of the love she was feeling for him and she said the magic words…

"Can you walk me home ?" The boy was surprised by her small desire. It was Orihime after all, but how ? Spending time with him was so important for her ? Ok he knew that he was an important friend for her like the others but still, right now it seemed like he maybe is something more…

"Sure, if this is what you want." He smiled when he accepted her wish. She was happy hearing him and she returned his smile even more beautiful. So they walked alone till her house. It was different somehow this moment than the others when they were alone. He wasn't the type of guy to feel butterflies in his stomach, but right now… he was feeling nervous. Somehow she seemed to be even beautiful, even amazing… There were 2 streets till her apartment, but he stopped and embraced her right palm with his. Orihime's face color change in scarlet red feeling his touch.

"Kurosaki-kun… what… what… are you doing ? " She asked him looking at the trees besides him not having the power to look right in his eyes. Her body started to shiver as soon as his other palm moved on her face making her to look him right in her eyes. God they were so beautiful. She felt like she could lose herself in them and never want to leave ever again.

"Inoue…" he spoke waking her from her little fantasy. "I want to say something to you… for a while…"

"What is it ?" she asked without realizing. Her voice gave him power to continue his speech.

"Well… I… ll.. like you… I like you a lot…" he admitted making her to lose her breath and mind for a minute, or two, maybe an eternity ? "I like you since a long time ago, but I somehow discovered just recently but… I want to be with you… I want to be more than a friend for you… Tsh… I want go to a date with you ! " He confessed, and after that he through in his mind 'Shit ! I said it ! I fucking said it !'

He was relieved and in the same time nervous. Orihime didn't say something to him, she was looking at him with her cute grey big eyes. He was thinking if he scared her or if she was dreaming with her eyes open again. It passed just 3 seconds but it felt like ages, the boy was undecided if he made a bad choice or not. He wanted to use his new power to erase her memory about his not so perfect confession but she spoke angelic words.

"Yes, I would love so." He lost his words, his voice, his reason. All she could see or hear was the beautiful girl in front of him.

What followed was something more natural than he could have imagined. His arms were staggering around her small waist. He breathed her sweet essence whispering a warm promise what will last for keeps.

"I will never let you go. I will love you till the end of my days, so… stay by my side… Now and forever."


End file.
